Kagome's Poem
by Mistaken Otaku
Summary: a bit of humor and some mystery and maybe a little bit of horror - the group is bored while sitting around the campfire so trying to lighten things up Kagome shares something but it might lead to more than she'd hoped for...
1. Default Chapter

author: me cHiCkx0fxdArKnEsS [you can e-mail me at kAwAiILiLAzNGrLyahoo.com ]  
  
start/end date: June 14, 2004 -  
  
title: the power of the poem [yea i know... lame huh?]  
  
disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha or any other anime/manga/OVA related series.  
  
...::::...  
  
Rotating the pot full of ramen over the slow-burning flame of campfire Kagome became quite bored. While repeating her actions over and over again, she suddenly had an idea. Not a very good one but at least it gave them something to do besides there current actions. [which included Shippou and Inuyasha bickering and Miroku displaying his usual antics which inturn forced Sango's "reflexes" to "accidentally" knock him over the head with her Hiraikotsu]   
  
Kagome cleared her throat softly, trying to get there attention. When that didnt work however 'well... i might as well have some fun ne? giggles' in as soft a voice she could, "Inuyasha...? sit..." Inuyasha instantly fell face first to the ground and ended up eating dirt without having the chance to finish his last sentence. Everyone turned to look at the scene - even Miroku with his hand stopping in midair - while a certain miko silently giggled and hurriedly looked away - lest she get caught in action. Pulling his head out of the soil he looked over at Kagome, "What the heck was that for?!?!" Kagome turned her head towards the hanyou and replied saying, "Well... how else was I supposed to get your attention? Besides snicker I havent 'sat' you in a while so I was just checking up to see if the spell was still working hehe... ;;" "Feh!" he said while crossing his arms over his chest and tossing his head to the side, "Well ya got my attention... now what?" "Eh... hehe... umm... I'm bored and I had an idea-" "What kinda idea?" interjected Inuyasha whilst looking at her suspiciously. "I was getting to that Inuyasha... geez... anyway... i was thinking we could maybe... okay... I could maybe recite this little poem I've heard at a slumber party back in my time. It's kinda hmm... what's the word I'm looking for...? Ehm... oh well... can't think of that right now... so do you guys wanna hear it?"   
  
"What's a... poem?" asked Inuyasha. (A/N:[commence staring...] Everyone began staring at him like he was ... what's the best way to put this? [ponders] hmm... [ponders] let's just say they began staring at him like they would after Miroku gets slapped by women... you know... you're all thinking: "Here we go again" or "When will he ever learn?") Miroku quickly replied him, "It's similiar to an incantation like when you place a spell on another except it doesn't do any harm. People write them to express their feelings. They dont have to rhyme like a spell does though. It can also be free - verse where you simply right them all out and almost nothing ever rhymes." [commence staring again except at Miroku rather than Inuyasha] "What?" "Where'd you learn all this?" questioned Inuyasha. "Hehe... sweatdrop around... ;;" "Suuuuuure... just like where you learned that 'other thing' huh?" the hanyou said sarcastically. "I don't believe I know what you're talking about Inuyasha." Miroku said innocently.  
  
"Umm... guys? hello? You never really answered my question. sweatdrop" said Kagome, deciding to break up any conflict that may have started up. "What question?" Inuyasha blinked in confusion. "sweatdrop sigh I SAID," answered Kagome, "would you like to hear it?" "Hear what?" Inuyasha blinked again. Kagome - trying really hard not to explode - balled her fists and said... again, "Would - You - Like - To - Hear - The - POEM!!!"   
  
Inuyasha slowly and quietly inched away from the "slightly" agitated miko across from him when all of the sudden a hissing sound erupted. "Huh?" everyone said in unison -cept for Kirara of course.The hissing sound came again only a few more came after it this time. Inuyasha scanned the area for any signs of youkai nearby and found none. "What could that be?" asked Sango. "I don't know but it's not any youkai... cause i already scanned the area and didnt find any." replied Inuyasha. A long period of silence came until... "Uhh... guys... I think I know where it's coming from..." said Shippou. All eyes fixed sternly on the small fox demon squating on the ground. "Hmm? Shippou-chan what is it?" asked Kagome. "Umm... well... it looks like... we're not gonna have any food tonight... hehe... sweatdrop" said Shippou.  
  
...::::...  
  
Author's Note: how'd you like it so far? well... Kagome's gonna recite the "poem" in the next chapter... i don't really know where this story is going right now... i promise that this one will not be like my other fanfictions where i just stopped and didnt continue them... [which is called dis-continueing you moron!!!] huh? who said that? [me! you idiot...] ... --iii im not an idiot... am i??? '' eh... and no bad language!!! [idiot is not a bad word you baka... ahahahahaha! now im calling you things in other languages... ahahahahahaha!] you're so hurtful!!! pretends to sob just kidding! eh... well... since you made fun of me... say IT! [ok... IT... are you happy? gives weird look] umm... you know what i mean... now say it... [fine... mumbles baka please review Saissei's - thats her name by the way - story... and tell her what you think and whether she should continue or not... '''] ok then! ciao everyone! and PLEASE dont forget to review my story!!! i will REALLY appreciate it!!! dont make me beg... '' 


	2. late night swim?

**disclaimer:** _I do not own Inuyasha and co._  
  
**Author's Note:** _sorry about the delay... that is if anyone is even reading my fanfiction!!! clears throat well... if people ARE reading my fanfics then I'm glad but... if it's not too much to ask could you PLEASE review once and a while just to let me know there are poeple that are actually out there?! 9-9 --- puppy dog face - yes well... this chapter is kind of a filler cuz... im still thinking out the whole plot thing and i don't really know where this is actually going... but... i'll just leave you now... so happy reading! waves that is if anyone is actually reading my junk   
_  
**...::...::...::...::...::...**  
  
Everyones eyes fell on Shippou as he said that. Shippou, being the "brave" kitsune that he was pointed his finger towards the pot of food. All eyes looked towards the pot and suddenly noticed that it started shaking violently and had bubbles popping and hissing from it. Kagome's eyes grew large and she frantically yelled, "AHHHHHHH!!! NO!!! OUR FOOD IS BURNING - INUYASHA GRAB THE POT BEFORE IT BURNS EVEN MORE!!!" Inuyasha, not thinking straight, grabbed the pot with his bare hands and started to feel a warm and tingly sensation crawling up his hands and arms. "Put it --" Kagome started but was interrupted by the sounds of Inuyasha's voice. "AHHH!!! MY HANDS! MY HANDS!" he screamed in pain, and started jumping on one foot to the other while blowing at his burnt hands. Still not being able to think straight, he saw the closest thing that was wet - which happened to be an icy lake - and jumped right in. All around the campsite, everyones eyes had popped out of their heads at the site.   
  
Inuyasha quickly scurried out of the freezing cold lake, "COLD! COLD! COLD!" Kagome heaved a sigh and beckoned him to come over saying, "Come here... I think I've got something that will help you out... a little..." Inuyasha, surprising everyone, bounded over to Kagome like a dog - panting included. She was a bit freaked out, "Umm... nice doggie???" she said while petting his... hair... "YUCK! You're all slimy and wet... OH RIGHT!" exclaimed Kagome while pulling out her blow dryer. Inuyasha stared at the "contraption" and looked at her oddly, "'Feh! I'm not scared of some stupid looking thing!" while Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kirara were farther back watching intently. Kagome looked at him and sarcastically "Yes, Inuyasha, I'm going to shave off all of your hair and then I'll take a picture that I'll show to my cat. Nothing to be scared of" Inuyasha looked at her half pissed half frightened thinking that he'd be bald. "No, Inuyasha, I'm only going to blow dry your hair. chuckles " she said as she turned on the blow dryer to MEDIUM. The blow dryer went WOOSH!!! and everyone except Kagome took a tiny step back. Trying to talk over the blowdryer she yelled, "I SAID THAT I WOULDN'T HURT YOU NOW GET OVER HERE INUYASHA!!!" Slightly whimpering, Inuyasha took small, slow steps towards Kagome. Kagome was getting fed up so in hurry she grabbed onto his haori tightly so he wouldn't run away - if necessary - and started to slowly blow dry his hair. With his eyes closed he thought, '_Hey! This is kinda nice!_' In the back Sango and Miroku looked at each other sneakily and each thought, '_awww! they look so cute like that! hehe_' '_hmm... Inuyasha sure looks comfortable... wonder what it feels like sigh_' Shippou on the other hand was more, '_I am not hungry. i am NOT hungry. i am not - IM HUNGRY! ._'   
  
Kagome turned of the blow dryer and started to put it away, "All done! Just don't go jumping into anymore lakes anytime soon cuz --" she started but when she looked at Inuyasha she couldn't help but laugh... at least a little. Inuyasha, dumbfounded was wondering why she started laughing and so, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" And when all Kagome could do sputter, he decided to ask the others, "WHAT'S SO GODDAMN FUNNY?!?!" Yet, they weren't of much help either seeing as how they broke up into a fit of giggles and laughter themselves. Inuyasha, was now officially pissed, "Idiots - -x" he grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Shippou however couldn't figure out what was so funny and pointing towards Inuyasha's hair he dared ask, "Inuyasha? What's wrong with your hair?" Bewildered, Inuyasha "questioned" the small kitsune, "What the heck you talkin' about runt?!" and deciding to look at his own hair - which could have a fatal mistake - he yelled out, "KAGOME!?" Clearing her throat she asked lightly, " AHEM! Y-yes Inu-giggle-yasha?" trying to look innocent. Inuyasha gruffilly replied, "Would ya mind explaining this?!" pointing to his head. [A/N: for a good visual imagine a deformed afro that's even more deformed and is all frizzy - no offense to people with afros though! V] Kagome, while still trying to look innocent waved it off and said, "Oh... just comb out with your fingers and it'll be fine... -giggles-" Inuyasha, desperately trying to fix his long and shiny silvery hair started mumbling something about stupid girls with stuff from the future.   
  
**...::**_later that night_**::...**  
  
All was quite and peaceful... how nice....  
  
Kagome, a bit nervous and poking her index fingers together, tried asking the group, "Umm... hey you guys?" However, noone seemed to hear or notice her so she tried again puzzled, "Umm... guys...?" Still noone heard her so, "YOU GUYS!!!" At that everyone jerked their heads and looked at her a bit frightened. "Eh... hehehe... ? sorry 'bout that..." she said shyly while nervously rubbing the back of her neck she continued, "well... I was wondering if I could read my poem to you all now?"  
  
**...::...::...::...::...::...**  
  
**Author's Note:** Ok! I'll just leave it there... so I guess you WONT be finding out what the poem is... yet... hehe... sigh sorry!!! please forgive if you are reading this! please review this chapter and I'll post the next one by ... umm... hows about next week? and if i dont then you can come on over to my house and hit me over the head to remind me k? YOUR REVIEWS WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED! thank you very much! bai! 


End file.
